


All I Want

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Blackmail, Drabble, Heroin, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Bennet is at Isaac's mercy - as Isaac's ability to paint the future provides the only clue as to what is going to happen to Bennet's daughter, Claire. Bennet provides Isaac with the heroin he needs - he will give him literally anything if it means he will paint the future for him. Isaac is willing to take advantage. A drabble.





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Posted in 2007 to Livejournal.
> 
> Written for the 'expecting' prompt at the 'heroes100words' community.

"You've got everything," Bennet spoke quietly, seething beneath, "Heroin, girls, whatever you need." Examining wrists full of punctured veins - sore marks where he'd injected that soul-destroying, life-crippling drug - he began to lose his temper at seeing such a wasted life. "I've given you everything a disgusting junkie would ever want!" he screamed, "What more can I give?"

Yet Isaac said nothing. The dishevelled man crawled from the bed, and unsteadily walked towards the window. Putting his arm around Bennet's waist, and then crudely - _hungrily_ \- sliding his hand into the bespectacled man's perfectly-pressed grey pants, he told him. "Show me yourself... And I'll show you the _future_..."


End file.
